


The Way Every Season Should Totally End

by GreenBryn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Comics, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doodles, Gen, but in a funny way, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: A two-page tale of season finales and the cliffhangers that keep us coming back.





	

This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/203020.html#cutid1), and has been crossposted to [deviantART](http://brynensomhet.deviantart.com/art/How-Every-Season-Should-End-101360274).

 **Title:** "The Way Every Season Should Totally End"  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet [](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)**brynspikess**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Buffy. All hail Kripke and Joss.  
**Summary:** A two-graphic tale of season finales and the cliffhangers that keep us coming back. It shouldn't be too hard on dial-up users.

Okay, a little explanation first. I wrote this back during the Croatoan/Hunted hiatus, and at the time I had heard no spoilers about the finale. I haven't uploaded it until now because I only just got access to a scanner.

And I was under the influence of NO drugs or alcohol when I wrote this. Although I probably should have been.

And I suck at drawing. Let me know if you can't read my writing, and I'll type up a transcript.

And there's a cracktastic character death warning, but nothing too scarring.

That's pretty much all the explanation you need. Cut for the images.

~*~

 

  


_**The Way Every Season Should Totally End**_  
 _by Bryn Spikess_  
  
We all know how season one ended.* Don't you think it'd be fun if Supernatural had a reoccurring theme each year to end the season?  
  
* = Unless you've been living under a rock and haven't seen that episode. Or you're (gasp!shock!) not a Supernatural fan.  
  
 _[Season One: Semi kills Impala. Camera pan shows Hurt!Winchesters.]_  
  
Let's say that the end of season 2 is a heart-breaking scene where Dean finally convinces Sam that he can fight the Yellow-Eyed Demon's plans, and they hurt it in some way (but not destroy it, 'cause the Demon's revenge for ruined plans could fuel season 3). They share a touching moment that sparks many fanfic...  
  
 _[Season Two: Semi hits Sam. Camera pans to Horrified!Dean]_  
 _Panel One: Sam faces Dean. Sam: "You're right, Dean. I don't have to become a killer..._  
 _Panel Two: ***SLAM*** Semi roars past, slamming into Sam._  
 _Panel Three: Dean is horrified. Dean: "SAMMY!"_  
  
And then at the beginning of s3 we find out that Sam is fine 'cause he has healing powers. It could happen!   
  
But that's not the end. Just think about it! Every season could end with a semi plowing into someplace or someone, leaving faithful viewers on the edge of their seats until the next season starts. Can't you just picture what could happen?

_[Season Three: Semi vs Roadhouse. Jo dies. Viewers are overjoyed.]_   
  
_[Season Four: Semi plows into Kansas house. Woman and kids escape. House catches on fire. Again. Buried "Time Machine" capsule found under house. (plot for s5!)]_   
  
_[Season Five: Semi levels Bobby's garage. Bobby survives. Bobby sues Sam and Dean for damages.]_   
_Dean: Bye Bobby!_   
_Sam: Sorry about the semi! Gotta run!_   
_Bobby: Get back here and start cleaning up!_   
  
_[Season Six: Semi ties to run down Missouri. Missouri avoids it. Several times.]_   
_Missouri: Ha ha! You can't catch me!_   
_Semi: vvVVVVVVROOM!_   
  
_[Season Seven: Joss joins writing staff. Semi crashes into Watcher's council. Eternal debate of whether Dean would choose Buffy or Faith is ended by Dean revealing a torrid love affair with Kendra. Bobby, Caleb, Ellen, and and Gordon drop dead of "natural causes". Ash goes into a coma. Sam shares his powers with all the other chosen children.]_

The End. *bows*

_**ETA:** Larger versions, so that you can really see all my tiny little doodles and notes can be seen [here](http://spn.deabryn.com/bigsemi.html)._

_**ETA:** I made some icons. They're snaggable, if you want._


End file.
